naruto the fanalis ninja
by the king of thunder
Summary: the uzumaki were different from what everybody thought of them. they were an old hunting tribe from long before the time of the sage of six paths. looking for people to prof read and add ideas message me if intrested.


Naruto uzumaki the fanalis ninja

It was a sunny day in konoha; the streets were packed as civilians walked around the market selling their products or were buying. But not all was calm as a series of pops went off and the shouts of the civilians began

A young boy could be seen running down the streets of konoha laughing as an angry mob was chasing far behind him covered in orange paint. The young boy was named naruto uzumaki age 5, he had spiky dark red hair that reached that reached his shoulders and red eyes and 3 whisker marks on each check, he was relatively shot for his age standing at 3.3ft just under average for his age. He wore a plain white sash over his upper body keeping most of his chest and stomach exposed showing the beginnings of muscles that should not be on a boy that young. He also wore black shorts with a kunai poach attached to the side and blue sandals with two metal bracelets on each wrist and leg.

if you looked they would see small cracks appear on the ground with every step he took as he ran further and further away until the mod finally gave up and went home grumbling to wash the paint of off themselves. The hidden anbu had a good chuckle as they watched the young boy speed away at speeds older genin had trouble reaching. It was shocking at first as they watched the genin try and chase him after a prank only to be left in the dust by a child almost a 3rd there age, but after getting used to it, it became a game to see how long the people would chase him before they gave up.

Naruto continued to run for a few more minutes to make sure that he had well and truly got away from the mob he finally slowed to a stop just outside one of the many training grounds of konoha only this training ground was different from the rest in konoha as this one was fenced off to the public and to many of the ninja as well.

This was training ground 44 or as it was more popularly known as, the forest of death and one of naruto's favourite hunting grounds.

He didn't know why but standing in this large forest that had massive beasts that could eat him without even knowing he was there as well as the trees that seemed to grow bigger and thinker than any other trees just made him feel somewhat at home. Like a need was being met if only a little. The animals that had grown accustom to eating the idiots that would wonder in to the forest quickly learnt that Naruto uzumaki was nobodies prey, they were his. With a jump he cleared the 2 meter fence like it wasn't even there and walked into the deadly forest that he had called his home for the last few months with a grin that could split his face. It was getting close to dinner and that could only mean one thing… a hunt. Taking in all the scents of the forests he picked up one of his favourite meals sabretooth tiger, quickly jumping up into the tree tops he started to hunt down his dinner.

It only took him few minutes to find his prey, a giant sabretooth tiger that was covered in scars from old battles chomping down on the belly of a large bear. Knowing that the tigers hear lower there guard while eating he slowed his breathing and made sure he was standing down wind, he stayed like that for a minute or two just to make sure the tiger didn't notice him and with one final breath he leapt down with his arm reared back ready to punch. The tiger finally sensing that something was of looked up but was too late to react as naruto landed a punch at the base of its neck tearing flesh and shattering it's spine making it fall like a puppet with its strings cut. With a final chop he separated the tigers head from its body as to make sure it was dead. With a heave he put the tiger body on his small shoulders and carried it off to the side where he started to make a fire to cook his dinner. Pulling out a kunai that he got from the hokage one day as a gift he started skinning the tiger for it fur and cutting up meal sized portions for him to cook "you can come out I know your there" he said seemingly the no one in the clearing. There was a rustle in one of the bushes behind him and out came a beautiful woman who fairly tall with a slender frame. She has light brown, pupil-less eyes. Her violet hair is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She wore a fitted mesh body suit that covers her from her neck down to her thighs. Over this, she wore a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam and a pocket on each side, a dark orange mini-skirt, a dark blue belt, and pale grey shin guards. In addition to the typical forehead protector, she also wears a small pendant that looks like a snake fang and a wristwatch, this was anko Mitarashi a tokubetsu jōnin who naruto had seen in passing.

"What do you think you're doing here gaki this forest is no place for a child!" she said as she stormed over to him threateningly. Turning around and giving her a bland stare he pointed to the decapitated tiger "hunting" and with that he turned back to his cooking dinner and sat down on a nearby rock and stared into the fire waiting for it to finish. Anko stared wide eyed at not only the balls on the kid but at the tiger she somehow missed "y-you killed that sabretooth tiger!? Are you a fricking idiot gaki those tigers have poison in there claws and teeth! One scratch and you would be dead in seconds!" Turning to stare at her "I'm not dead so why are you yelling at me?" he said genuinely confused as no one besides the hokage or that dog masked anbu had ever really cared about his safety before.

Deciding to ignore the sheer stupidity of the child in front of her she sat down on the rock next to him and pulled out one of the sticks with the tiger meat on it and ate it "hey that's mine!" he shouted seeing her eat his hard eared meal "deal with it brat, this is payment for making me worry" she said between bites. Seeing no point in arguing he picked up one of the other finished bits of meat and starting eating.

 **2 years later**

Over the two years naruto had grown taller now starting to tower over his new classmate in the academy. His hair had grown a little but he like to keep it as it was only with him gaining a few bags that covered his eyes, his once slightly muscular body was now packed with muscle that looked like it was carved out of stone to the jealousy of the boys. In the academy naruto didn't make many friends as most of the kids parents told them to stay away from him and even if they didn't naruto tended to scare the kids with his short temper and strength that had only grown over the years. More than once naruto had got angry at someone or something and took it out on one of the walls demolishing them.

This was the reason he was now sitting in front of the 3rd hokage sarutobi hiruzen or old man as naruto like to call him.

Hiruzen had grey hair; his face was covered in wrinkles and liver spots from old age. He had lines running vertically under the outer corners of each eye, which stretched down reaching his cheeks he wore the official uniform a customary hat that had the kanji for fire on it and a white haori with a red, full-length kimono underneath that was tied using a white sash. "Naruto what I'm I going to do with you, this is the 3rd wall you have broken this week" taking a puff of his pipe he let out a sigh to try and calm his nerves

"come on Oldman I didn't hit the teme even though he deserved it for calling me a tomato" he grumbled and crossed his arms in annoyance although the pout just made hiruzen want to chuckle and ruffle the boys hair, instead he kept it professional "if he deserved it or not naruto you can't just punching down academy walls because you get angry at someone "he tried to explain to the boy who kept reminding him of his mother.

"Fine, sorry old man" he replied looking down deprest that he had disappointed one of the few people close to him. Seeing the face hiruzen the god of shinobi cracked "just don't let it happen again my boy, now let's go get some ramen" by the time he blink naruto had grabbed him and was already dragging him towards ichraku's


End file.
